Niksput
Niksput is an Orbiton Mixel. Description Personality Niksput, despite being charming and having a high bravado along with being the leader of his tribe, has a slow mind. He has the tendency to say that he is up for anything, but only realizing later of the consequences of his actions and ending up terrified. Physical Appearance Niksput has a white body with a yellow-green underbite sporting two sharp teeth, two arms with white wings with red lights at the tips. Over the wings are yellow-green arms with black hands. His head has one cycloptic eye covered by a glass cover, and two yellow-green sides with white points underneath. He sports a black pompadour hairstyle with sideburns, and one jet-pack roaring with fire. His eyelids alternate between green and black. Ability Niksput can fly with his wings and jetpack. Biography Early life Not much is know about Niksput's early life. However, he did manage to become the leader of the Orbitons. Also, he headed a botched attempt to fend off the Glowkies. First adventures During an abduction, he and his brothers abducted the Infernites to Mixel Moon using their Ship-Space. However, the Infernites were not happy with the abduction, causing a Max battle, but the two tribes later reconciled. Finding Naut's speech about Orbitopia's glass dome boring, he found interest in Burnard's smoke lasso trick. This later came in handy for saving the dome when the two of them Mixed. Although they ended being the ones to accidentally break the glass dome afterward. During the welcome party, he played volleyball with Flamzer, only to get hit in the head with the ball. Once the Glowkies started attacking, he and Flamzer teamed up to fend them back, but later found them friendly and joined in their party. When Flamzer claimed that he did not exist outside of his story, he started to break down into tears. ("Mixel Moon Madness") Further adventures Niksput had attended a special convention with his Orbiton brothers, fellow alien tribe the Glowkies, and new friends, the Infernites. At it, they competed in quite a few events. ("Mixels Convention Craze") Niksput was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Niksput was one of almost all of the Mixels who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by King Nixel. He Maxed with his branch of the Orbitons in order to defeat him, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Niksput appears as a statue. ("Nixel, Nixel, Go Away") Memorable Quotes *''"Huh, is he threatening us?"'' - Niksput, Mixel Moon Madness *''"It's the darkness!"'' - Niksput, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Orbitons, let's Max!"'' - Niksput, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Yo."'' - Niksput, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Have no fear! Niksput has arrived! Together, the Orbitons are technologically undefeatable! So back, you would-be threatners! Don't even think about it! Prepare to feel high tech justice!"'' - Niksput, Mixel Moon Madness Set Information |code=None}} Niksput was released as one of the Series 4 Mixels sets in the February 2015 product wave. His product number is 41528 and he contains 62 pieces. 41528 Niksput can be combined with 41527 Rokit and 41529 Nurp-Naut to create the Orbitons Max. LEGO Shop product description Fly dangerously with Niksput! Niksput has all the charm and bravado of a leading man, but the brain of a banana! This dim-witted Orbiton with a sharp hairstyle likes to pretend that he’s up for anything, and only realizes how scared he actually is when it’s too late. So beware – Niksput’s adjustable wings for high-speed flight combined with a total lack of skill mean that a crash landing is always likely! *''Features a cool spike hairstyle, adjustable wings, posable joints and translucent elements'' *''Collect all 3 members of the hi-tech Orbitons tribe to build the totally cosmic MAX!'' *''Combine with 41532 LEGO® Mixels™ Burnard from the Infernites tribe to create a fun new MIX!'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Stands over 3” (10cm) tall'' Trivia *He is the leader of the Orbitons. *He is the only cycloptic Mixel to date without a traditional ring-shaped pupil in his animated model. Rather, he has an extra highlight. *In LEGO, he has a jetpack, but in the cartoon, he has jet boots. *He likes to play Basketboard, but is not good at it. *He is the only Orbiton so far to not lend his voice to the tribe's Max in the show, despite being the Orbitons leader. *He was first teased officially through the Niksput: Mixels in SPAAAAACE!! Puzzle. The puzzle hinted the fact that Niksput is the leader of the Orbitons. Behind the Scenes Early development Niksput's original artwork showed him with a standard eye, without a second highlight. Name and basis Niksput's name is a spoonerism of "Sputnik", the Russian word for "rocket", which was used as the name for the first unmanned satellite, "Sputnik I". His pompadour, combined with his space theme, seems to be a reference to the title character of the anime Space Dandy. However, the lead designer says it's reminiscent of Elvis Presley. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Niksput's voice is provided by Andrew Kishino. Real-life history Niksput appeared with the rest of Series 4 through 6 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Niksput debuted in the TV series on March 9, 2015 in Mixel Moon Madness, while his LEGO set officially became available on February 1 with the rest of Series 4. Gallery Appearances External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Mix with Burnard instructions on LEGO.com * Orbitons Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Alternative Designs Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Flying Category:Speed Category:Haired Mixels Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Flat Eyes Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Four teeth Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Underbite Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Mixels With An Accent Category:Ball-jointed jaws Category:Ball-jointed arms Category:Mixels with jetpacks Category:Winged Mixels Category:Two wings Category:Elemental Feet Category:Jointed Feet Category:Alien Mixels Category:Dim-Witted Mixels Category:Mixels with Lights Category:Moon Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Characters with facial hair Category:Covered eyes Category:Season Two Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Simulated Tongues Category:Hinged Mouth